All About Us
by MsLuciaMalfoy
Summary: Depressed Head Auror Potter realises that he is attracted to his best friend, Hermione Granger First they restore their friendship, then embark on a passionate affair. He can't get enough of her...but his dear wife Ginny has a hidden ace up her sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic written for a birthday challenge. It will be an affair fic and I must warn Ginny fans-this is not in her favour.**

**Please review so I know what you like and not like about the story. Love, Lucia**

The elevator closed slowly; the faint sound of a voice announcing its next stop could still be heard when Harry Potter started to walk towards his office in the Auror Department. He knew that he should be happy and to anyone on the outside his life appeared perfect. Just recently, he had taken the position of Head Auror and he did happen to be married to a beautiful woman. He loved his job, but he couldn't say if he loved his wife any more. He had been married to Ginevra Weasley for almost three years now, and with every new day he felt that he would never achieve marital bliss. Just this morning, she had thrown his breakfast in his face when he told her he wouldn't go to the soiree organized by Ginny's friend Millie. If one would think he'd be sorry for his wife's distress, they'd be very wrong. He hated Ginny's need to be in the spotlight and go to every gathering of the high society. He had played along for the first year of their marriage, but his patience broke when she never wanted to spend a cosy evening at home, but instead chose to go out with her new friends Millicent and Pansy. Even thinking about his marriage made him moody.

He made a mental note to go to a shop later and get a gift. Not for his wife-she already had access to his vault and allowed herself all she wanted to have, but for his house elf Tipsy, a cousin of Dobby's, who had been crying while collecting the shards of her master's breakfast. His wife could be so insensitive!

'Hey boss, it's a good morning today.' A smiling young Auror, Williams, handed him a cup of coffee. Harry mumbled an incoherent reply, but it seemed that Williams didn't mind Harry's bad mood.

'And oh, a hot bird is sitting and waiting at your office door. She's got very nice legs and…' the young man whistled, having a very content expression, 'could you send her to me if her case isn't that important, boss?'

Harry just nodded absent mindedly, sipping the hot coffee and strolling quickly towards his office at the end of the door. From not too far away he noticed a woman in an emerald green suit sitting at his office door, her foot tapping impatiently and her head was buried in a magazine. He wondered why she was here so early, normally he didn't get visitors at nine o'clock on a Monday morning, but one could never know; maybe she had something very important to tell him.

Coming closer to his door, Harry finally recognised the woman. He hadn't seen his best friend, Hermione, in two years, as she had been away at Salem Institute for Witchcraft studying Advanced Defence. He stopped still in his track, having a closer look at her. It was still his Hermione; she just looked more radiant and happy than he remembered. At least someone's happy, he thought sadly.

'Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much!' she stood up and flung herself at him, hugging him tightly.

'I'm very happy to see you, Hermione.' He patted her back, carefully vanishing his coffee cup to keep from spilling its content on her.

They broke the hug, her cheeks slightly flushed, and eyes sparkling. Only now Harry realised how much he had missed her. And it had been too long since someone had hugged him so sincerely.

He let go of these thoughts and invited her into his office. By Merlin, she looked better than he ever remembered. The green suit was modest, but clung beautifully to her curves, accenting her feminine beauty. Even though she was much shorter than him, her legs seemed endlessly long. Williams had been right- she had really nice legs. And a shapely bum, too. Harry shook his head. He was positively leering at his best friend. He shouldn't do it; he couldn't stare at other women when he was supposed to be madly in love with his wife. He sighed deeply and sat down at his desk, reminding himself to look into Hermione's eyes and not the ample cleavage, cleverly hidden under a teasing top.

'So what brings you here, Hermione?' Harry smiled at her, feeling happier than he had been in a long while.

'I'm here to work for you, that is, your department. I got a letter from the Ministry inviting me to join the Auror department as a special advisor, so here I am!' She smiled back at him, handing him a piece of parchment with ministry seals on them. She had purposely left out the part that she'd only agreed to the job because she was assured that she would only have to answer to Harry, as Minister Shacklebolt had full confidence in both of them.

She couldn't take her eyes off Harry. He looked so handsome. She had been away for two years and there was never a day she hadn't thought of him. The reason why she chose to go to Salem was simple. She had been in love with Harry since their fourth year, but had never acted on her feelings, hoping he'd notice her one day. However, when Harry had happily announced his wedding date to Hermione, her heart broke and she packed her things and arranged to arrive in the states earlier than planned. She just couldn't watch the man she loved marry another woman. She knew that this action was illogical, but she couldn't bear the thought of watching him be bound to Ginny. Yes, that was raw jealousy.

She had hoped that the time spent away from him would help her to forget her love for him. She had tried to chide herself, thinking it was just puppy love. But she felt like there was a part of her missing when she wasn't around Harry. She had immersed herself in her studies, excelling in all subjects. Of course, she did occasionally date, but somehow all men she chose to date were tall, dark and green eyed...and just not Harry.

And now she had the man of her dreams sitting in front of her. True, he had never fulfilled her dreams the way she wanted him to. He hadn't asked her to the Yule ball in their fourth year, even though she had secretly hoped he would. But, first and foremost he had done something which had shattered her heart in a million pieces when he married another woman. Hermione wasn't really much of a friend to Ginny. They had a passable friendship, but she felt that Ginny's interests were too shallow and didn't come close to Hermione's craving for knowledge. She supposed everyone had favourites on their own- be it books or baubles.

'Welcome to the team, then,' Harry said, handing her a copy of her contract. She loved his untidy scrawl. It reminded her so much of their school days when she had corrected his essays.

'May I show you to your office?' he asked, mimicking a formal tone. That voice. She loved how it sounded, like a warm lava flooding through her. Not too harsh, but not too soft either. Oh how she'd wanted to hear that voice first thing in the morning. Well, now she would, kind of. Not in bed when the first rays of light would shine over them, but in the office, where he'd come in slightly ruffled and grumbling under his breath, and it'd feel just like back in the days at school. But it wouldn't be like that. No, he'd never notice her 'that way'.

'Lead the way, Mr. Potter!' she said, giggling, but in truth it was a way to suppress her real sadness.

He led her to a door next to his office. The small room was cluttered with boxes and other items and the small desk in the middle of it was covered in a layer of dust, but still it seemed like the best office for Hermione, since it was just next to Harry's and it was her first real office. She didn't have her own office at Salem; she just shared a room with several aspiring Defence Masters.

Hermione stepped forward, but she didn't get far as she tripped over a file which had been carelessly thrown on the floor. She was sure she'd fall and ruin her fine silk stockings, but halfway through her fall she was caught by a pair of strong arms and pressed against Harry's chest.

'I see you still haven't lost your seeker reflexes?' she whispered, turning around in his arms to face him. It would've been such a perfect romantic situation, if only she was allowed to do what she wanted to. His face was just a few inches away from hers. His lips seemed so inviting. She wanted to kiss him, first gently, then deepen it and show him her love. But she couldn't do that. He was a married man, she had to remind herself. He surely was head over heels in love with Ginny, so making a move that forward might ruin their friendship, and that was something she cherished along with her unrequited love.

For a second, a flash of surprise sparkled in Harry's eyes, but it was soon gone and he was back to his dull and a little sad expression he had been wearing when she first saw him. Maybe he was just tired. After all, being Head Auror at such a young age was a great achievement. And that was just another point added to the long list why Hermione adored him so much.

The magically intimate moment between them was broken when an airplane-shaped ministry memo fluttered in between them. Harry let go of her and caught the little note nonchalantly.

'I need to see Kingsley in a bit, but before I go I'll introduce you to the boys and they'll clean out the office for you, okay?' Harry asked her, folding the parchment scrap and putting it into his robe pocket. He cautiously stepped away from her. The warmth that had washed over him when he had held her made him feel very odd. He rationalised that it must be because of the lack of physical contact with a woman. Ginny had insisted she needed a separate bedroom as he often came back late from his missions and she was too tired to handle his advances and snoring. All he wanted was his wife to be happy, so if she requested separate bedrooms, so be it. As time passed, the thought that he was a bad husband more and more cemented into his mind. In the past, he had hoped to have a loving and caring family life. He had none of this. His wife was not pleased with him and their ever so rare coupling sessions felt like he was shagging a Muggle plastic doll and not a woman. Maybe he was just not good in bed. The boy-who-couldn't-shag, he had convinced himself that he just wasn't sexy. One couldn't be good at everything in life, right? At least he could devote himself to his job, which was something he excelled at.

'Everyone! This is our new Defence Advisor Hermione Granger. She's very powerful, so play nice.' Harry introduced her to the Aurors in the office, the young men were whistling and winking at her, but it was okay with Harry. He had never been a very formal boss, but he knew that when his hand had lightly swatted Hermione's bum that it had gone over the line. He couldn't deny that her bum felt great, he could conclude that even from the short contact. Maybe, just maybe, his brain had got confounded after his continuous perusal of Playwizard and several Muggle 'men's' magazines. Hermione was not like the women in these pictures. She was real, if only a little short, but with curves at all the right places. He chided himself for thinking this way about his best friend, so to escape any further blunders, he swiftly turned and left, mumbling something under his breath.

'Why did he leave?' Hermione asked one of the Aurors, surprised about Harry's sudden exit.

'Oh, do not worry; he has a lot of things on his mind. We're already used to his quirks.' The young man smiled at her.

Hermione felt rather flattered that the young, fine-looking men were almost falling over themselves to help her clear out her office. Back at school no one noticed her, now half of the men in her workplace were her fans. She was sure that this was the start of her new life. She would get over her love for Harry and still remain his friend while she found someone else to be with. She was realistic; wizarding marriages were as likely to be annulled as her acquiring a pet Basilisk. And actually, there were a lot of other free and single men to choose from. Like the handsome blonde Auror, what was his name- ah, Apollo, who had said he'd be delighted if she'd join him at lunch.

She was going to accept his offer, if Harry didn't ask her. Time dragged and Harry still wasn't there. He didn't send her even a note. Well, truth be told, he didn't have a commitment to her. It just would've been so nice to spend some time catching up on things.

Lunchtime arrived and there was still no sight of Harry in the office. She felt rather hungry, but she didn't want to go to lunch alone and sit like a wallflower in the corner. Five minutes past twelve there was a quiet knock at her office door, making Hermione's heart speed up. Maybe Harry had come back and wanted to go to lunch with her after all?

However, when the door opened the tall and muscled form of Apollo Williams came into sight.

'Shall we go to lunch, Miss Granger?'

For a moment Hermione hesitated, her longing for Harry still in the back of her mind, but then decided that she has to let go of the love, possibly as quick as she could.

'I'd be delighted, Mr. Williams.'

'Please, call me Apollo, Mr. Williams is my father,' the younger man said, smiling brightly at her.

It was rather easy to talk to him. He had good manners, was very good looking, his uniform seemed to be stitched on his body, and he had the almost most amazing green eyes.

'Shall we go then?' Hermione stood up and wrapped her arm around Apollo's elbow. Merlin, that was a bold move for her, even though it'd be considered just common courtesy.

Just a few yards away stood a breathless Harry. He had run down the stairs, taking three steps at a time to catch Hermione for lunch. The meeting with Kingsley and all the different Heads of Departments had been endless and boring to no end. Harry had thought that at least a bit of time with Hermione would make up for that boredom, but he was too late. He saw her and Williams enter the elevator and felt a little jealous. She was supposed to be smiling and chatting to him, not someone she just met. He realised the idiocy of his own thoughts. She was a free woman and could do as she wished. But it didn't mean that he had to like that she chose someone else's company over his. Since when had he gotten so possessive over her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a bit more-about Hermione's life so far. A mysterious admirer and some nice tension in the training room! **

**If you like this story, please review and let me know what you think! To not miss another chapter, put it on your alerts!**

**Love you all, Lucia.**

Life had been wonderfully exciting in the last month for Hermione. She had been working with Harry and she had a secret admirer; someone was leaving a box of her favourite sugar quills and a gorgeous flower arrangements. True, the flowers were usually beautifully arranged, but the choice of the flower- roses- was a bit cliché. Still, she had never received gifts from an admirer. She knew that the small packages weren't dangerous; she had checked each of them before touching them. She had also noticed that with every week, the colour of the roses changed.

The first arrangement was of white roses with slightly pink rimmed petals; the coming weeks the petals grew pinker. She wasn't a specialist in flower colour meanings, however, she remembered that white means innocence while pink could mean a growing admiration and passion. Hermione hadn't listened all those years ago when the girls in the dormitories were mooning over explanations of romantic gestures in their brainless chit magazines. What mattered to her now was that someone was making an effort to please her. She wished she knew who exactly the admirer was, but it was difficult to tell, as there were no obvious clues. One might say that it was a person who knew her well enough to present her sugar quills instead of pralines, but that was just a vague hint. The press had run several articles about her after the war, so it was easy to find out everything from more or less publicly available information. Such a snippet as her preference of sugar quills over pralines might've been an easy thing for a fan to know. Or maybe not fan. What about a best friend? Harry always smiled knowingly when she picked up the presents at her office door every Monday.

She had asked him whether he knew who was doing this, but he just shrugged and replied that investigating presents from secret admirers isn't on his duty list! The cheek the man has! She knew that the admirer was by no means poor, as the roses and candy were not the cheap, simple kind, but the high end of that gift range. The roses were fresh for longer than a week, their scent filling her office. The sugar quills were delicious, not the grainy ones she used to buy as a kid. The added mystery of the gifts was only spurring her on to know who was thinking that she is 'the most beautiful woman in the world.'

The note, which used those exact words, was always the same on the card. At first, she thought she could track the sender via checking the handwriting with a special spell, meant to verify that the reports handed in are written by the named author and not someone else. It was meant to be a system to ensure less slacking and more security against someone forging an Auror's handwriting. This innovative idea was suggested to the department by Harry, even though he was not the developer of the actual spell. Harry had found boxes with books and notes in the late Professor Snape's chambers and decided that the professor's work shouldn't go to waste. But Snape was not the problem bugging Hermione's mind. She became very frustrated when, after several testing attempts of the handwriting, the result was the same-no matches.

The handwriting mystery was resolved when she went to Scrivenshafts to get a few new quills. On display there was a new luxury dicto-quill, which had the special calligraphy function. School kids around were all looking at the quill enviously, as the writing accessory was a 'bargain' at just 100 Galleons. However, the quill's writing was exactly the same as on her cards. Yes, it was an answer, but it was still a dead end. The wizard, well, hopefully it was a wizard and not a witch, who was sending the gifts was rich enough to afford such a quill for disguising himself. She quit the search after that, knowing that the admirer must be someone who had authorised access to the department.

Still the vague hope remained that it was Harry who was the admirer. He had both the financial means and the proximity to her to do that; and it would be so romantic of him. The secret love when the unlucky hero realises his heart doesn't belong to his wife, but to the beautiful woman on the side. She had read so many Muggle romance novels about that. Passion, adultery and happy endings were so exciting and still romantic, not that that would ever happen in the wizarding world. But she didn't care, it was enough for her heart to imagine the gorgeous, green eyed object of her desire doing something like this for her.

Somehow, her life had started to rotate around two wonderful men - her secretly beloved Harry and the courteous Apollo. Still, Harry was the one who made her heart beat faster every time they were somewhere alone. Her mind conjured images of him suddenly leaning in and crushing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. But what could she do? Harry was so mesmerizingly sexy. His emerald eyes and lost puppy expression, along with his cute tousled raven hair easily justified why she desired him. Of course, she loved his personality, too, but the physical attraction was almost unbearable for her. She wished that she would be enveloped in his strong arms or that she could run her hands through his hair and make it even messier. However, her greatest wish was to make love to him, if even for once in her life. Just one night, but she knew she'd never get it.

A perfect distraction was found in Apollo Williams. He had become her friend very fast, even though their backgrounds were so different. Who would've thought that a pureblood and Durmstrang alumni could be such a fun and intelligent person? And he was very intelligent; his theories in Arithmancy amazed her, much like his impeccable manners. When he was talking to her, he didn't get distracted by all the girls swooning over him.

First, Hermione had thought he was talking to her because of her fame, but as time passed, she realised that he was more interested in her personality, and that flattered her immensely. Apollo was always very respectful towards her and he never tried to cop a feel, but she knew that if she let him know she wanted them to be more than friends, he could be a good lover. He had all the physical features Hermione liked – strong arms, washboard abs, and a nice arse. Maybe Harry's arse was better, but as she'd never get her hands on it... She had better stop thinking about Harry that way, no matter how hard that was to achieve. If only Apollo would make a move. That would give her a release for all that bottled up need she had stored inside her.

Maybe she could shag Apollo and think of Harry? That would be unfair towards Apollo, but didn't many studies show that Muggle women often fantasized about pretty actors while being with their boyfriends? Apollo surely would give any pretty-boy actor a run for their money.

Hermione chided herself for having a dirty mind in the middle of the working day. Today would be more exciting than a normal day because she was going to coach hand-to-hand combat and martial arts for the Aurors who go on special missions. Harry had already guaranteed that he'd be there. That wouldn't help her to lose any of her desire for him, even seeing him move like a majestic lion would warm her heart.

She had spent all night yesterday trying to figure out what to wear to the training session, but she had finally settled on the Salem training uniform. If there was one thing to be said about Salem, it was the interesting dress style there. The 'Defence Mistress' uniform consisted of a crop top, hot pants with the name 'Salem' stitched over the bum, and a zip hoodie.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione smiled. Her figure was now curvy, but athletic, with nice lean muscles defining her curves. She still had a rather large bust and a round bum, but in all she was in perfect shape for her body type, that was at least what the American healers had told her.This shape was the result of the mastery course. Before enrolling, she had thought the course concentrated on theory, but when she got there, she was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of practise, including running, sit ups and the like. The workouts helped her to forget Harry for that time. And it gave Hermione's figure a good shape, of course she still envied Ginny's stick- insect, extremely thin frame , but she was sure that Ginny would faint after even running a mile.

She was running a bit late when she walked into the training room. A choir of catcalls and whistles greeted her.

'What's going on, boys?' she asked surprised. Everyone should be used to her by now, right?

'Wow, Hermione, you look…' Harry stammered, lost for words.

'How do I look?' she asked, smiling at the confused Head Auror. If only he knew how that little blush made him look even more shaggable. 'I can change into something else, you know?'

What if Harry didn't approve of her outfit and figure? She had seen Ginny's pictures in The Prophet and in Witch Weekly and knew she didn't compare to that glamorous image. It wasn't that she had been looking for them, one rather needed to be blind not to notice the pictures, which were everywhere. Mrs. Potter looked, for the lack of better words, like an escapee of Voldemort's dungeons. Extremely thin and pale, she did resemble those Muggle models, too. Maybe that was the type of women Harry preferred? Be that as it may, she wasn't going to starve herself to death for him. She wanted him to like her as she was, and if she wasn't to his liking, it would be easier for her to get over him and find someone else.

Harry was truly speechless. During the years as an Auror he had developed a lot of confidence, but he felt like a blubbering fool standing in front of this gorgeous woman, who just happened to be his best friend. The short work out outfit showed of her curves so generously that it was difficult for him to keep himself from drooling. He had always admired women who had curves. The figure Ginny had acquired during the last years seemed rather appalling to him, as he wasn't allowed to touch her since she always reminded him that he'd crush her. But his mind's eye was already imagining where he could touch Hermione. He chastised himself and took a deep breath. He was a married man; he was not supposed to think of groping the perfect figure of his best friend.

'What I wanted to say is, you look fit.. I didn't know Salem had such uniforms.' He knew that wasn't the best thing he could say; maybe talking to Neville yesterday had infected him with clumsiness?

'Thank you, Harry. You don't look bad yourself, too.' She had smiled so brightly at him that he wanted to believe her, but he didn't look good. He just looked like himself. The old, washed out Gryffindor t-shirt had been his favourite for ages. It was shapeless and fit him like some of Dudley's old rags he used to have, but it covered the waistline of his sweatpants which were riding dangerously low on his hips and were rather clingy on his backside. Why had he chosen to take that pair of pants from the uniform supply cupboard?

Normally, he wouldn't worry if it was just him with a few unit Aurors in training, but now with Hermione here, he felt like a weak comparison to the young, Greek god-like men. Not that Harry himself was unfit; he just felt that he didn't look as good as the others.

'I guess it's time to start the training. Enough standing around,' Hermione's voice rang through the room. 'We'll start with a warm up and then go into hand and wand combat.'

Harry felt like he had been dismissed, but when he turned around he saw that his Aurors were leering at the girl. That was obviously why she had decided to start the training. The leering didn't stop; it only got worse when she started the stretching exercises, but Harry admitted to himself that he liked getting an eyeful of her. Harry watched how the flimsy material of her shorts stretched over her firm arse and how the muscles in her back flexed when she leaned down. He liked it so much that he even needed to whisper a deflating charm under his breath as he couldn't cover the huge tent that had grown in his pants. It had been a good while since he had gotten so aroused; he had almost believed he had turned impotent a while back.

'So, boss, do you think she has a current squeeze?' Auror Martinez, who was in line just next to Harry, asked with a lustful look

'You shouldn't be disrespectful to your superiors,' Harry snapped at the dark haired man.

'She's a superior chick…which man could resist?' Harry couldn't calm himself. In a daze of quick anger he muttered a stinging hex and smiled contently when it hit the other man.

With a loud yelp, Martinez fell face first on the mat, immediately gaining Hermione's attention.

'Are you alright?' she asked as she hurried to the injured man's side as fast as she could.

'I think I hurt my ankle,' the Auror whined, trying to make sure he had his best puppy dog look on his face.

'Harry, did you see what happened to him?' she asked, her voice full of concern.

'I wouldn't know, I guess he just slipped,' Harry answered nonchalantly. He was quite glad the git had fallen. Served him well for looking lustfully at a witch who wasn't his. Technically, Hermione wasn't Harry's either, but he thought that greedy little Aurors didn't deserve her. She needed a real man who would cherish her and love her more than his own life. A slight pain hit his heart when he realised that he wasn't going to be the one for her either.

'Do you need a nurse?' Hermione had leaned down to examine the Auror.

'I think I need some extra care,' Martinez said, his eyes clearly glued to her cleavage.

'He should go and see Drucilla, our department's nurse, she will surely know what's wrong with him,' Harry said in his most serious tone. 'We can't afford to have unfit Aurors in our special mission team.'

Harry knew that it was rather harsh towards the Auror, but he had to maintain discipline in the squad. That was, at least, what he told himself. Not that he was jealous that Hermione might get a squeeze from one of the men, he was just looking out for her.

Martinez got up slowly, never losing eye contact with Hermione. When he turned, he made sure he appeared to be limping, or else he would fall in disgrace of his fellows that he was such a girl to not handle a training session. But he knew the truth. The git of a boss Potter had set his eyes on the chick, and it didn't help that the other rich sod, Williams, was always in her proximity. It would've been so nice to have a private nursing session with her.

Harry watched the sneaky culprit leave and sighed in relief. At least now he'd be able to adore her beauty undisturbed by someone so openly leering. He tried to clear his mind of sexual thoughts and concentrate on the work out. In the hand and wand combat sections Harry purposely chose other people to partner with, as he didn't trust himself to be able to control the urge to touch her more than needed.

To his relief, no one was attempting to paw her. Maybe it was because they were scared of her advanced fight techniques, or maybe they hadn't realised how sexy she was.

Taking a sip from her water bottle, Hermione looked around the room. A bunch of Aurors were gathered around him. She really couldn't let her eyes off of him, no matter how hard she tried. He did look so sexy that she wished she could push him up against the wall, rip off his clothes, and devour him. But she wasn't allowed to do so, no matter how many nights she had spent this last month dreaming about Harry in her bed. Even Apollo's constant company during lunchtimes didn't help to lessen her love for Harry.

Speaking of Apollo, he was right now strutting towards her, looking like the second most handsome guy in the room. His shirtless torso was an example of a divine male body, with well defined muscles rippling under smooth, tanned skin and a smile gracing his beautiful face. He was single, and thus available to see to her special needs, a little voice in her mind pointed out in an almost sing-song voice.

'I was wondering if I could ask you something, Hermione,' the usually confident Auror asked in a slightly shaky tone.

'Ask away. I'm sure I can help you somehow,' she answered, offering the man a brilliant smile.

'Would you like to go out with me this Saturday?' He blurted out his question so quickly that she didn't understand what he was asking.

'Excuse me?'

'Would you like to go on a date with me?' he asked, gathering his confidence. This was a witch that he needed to secure for himself. She was exceptionally smart, powerful, and beautiful and, as an added bonus, a highly respected war hero. Not to mention, she was a Muggleborn, so the offspring would be hopefully magical. Her answer would show whether he had won her trust with his charm or not.

'I'd love that! Where are we going?' she asked cheerfully. Finally, she was going on a date. Dating someone else was supposedly the best medicine for wanting one you couldn't have.

'I haven't made any reservations right now, but would it be fine if I owl you tomorrow night about it?'

'Yes, that would be great.' She noticed that he had leaned in; she could smell his fresh and minty cologne, his face was just a few inches away and she could see a glint of hope for a kiss. And she was tempted to kiss him; Hermione was leaning in to give him a peck on his lips as a cough from nearby interrupted her moment.

For a moment Harry felt the hot burning of jealousy raging through him. The audacity of Auror Williams! How did the boy, yes boy as Williams was four years younger than Harry, dare to make a move on Hermione and try to kiss her. Though Harry silently agreed that her lips looked very kissable, especially with the drops of water shimmering on them, so innocent, yet inviting. Harry wished that he wasn't a married twenty-four year old man, but a boy who could do as he pleased. And then he'd just kiss her. But he couldn't linger on what would've been if he had realised that she was more than just a sidekick. He had to deal with reality as it was, and that meant being stuck in a loveless marriage.

'Now we'll start the final part of today's session-Vampire slaying.' Hermione's announcement brought Harry out of his sad pondering and back to concentrating on the training. Why on earth did he get all sulky thinking about his life? He had to start feeling happy, no matter what. Period.

'You might think that vampire infestations are rare, but don't be fooled. Just last year, we, the Salem Defence Master Squad, were called on a mission in Minnesota. A territory of woods was plagued by a primary vampire turning unsuspecting campers into Undead Minions. It took us quite a while to clear the area. I killed about 50 Minions in the two weeks…'

Harry listened in awe. She was such a strong and brave woman. Not every seasoned Auror could take on a bunch of Vampires fearlessly.

'Good co-ordination of your moves and a precise cut with your silver dagger is the key.' She extracted a small box from her pocket, enlarged it and took out an intricate silver dagger.

'You all have had basic fighting skills training and I know your mission gear includes a similar dagger. As much as I love theory, I wanna see you in practise. Who wants to go first?'

Harry really wanted to go first. He was quite sure he had okay vampire slaying skills, but at this moment, it didn't matter, he just wanted to feel her body under his.

He was just about to voice his wish when Williams stepped forward with confidence.

Oh well, he'd let Williams humiliate himself. He was sure the young man stood no chance against Hermione's skill.

The room went quiet, everyone stilled on anticipation.

'Let's get started then. Mr. Williams, you will try to attack me, just like a minion vampire would. And oh, you needn't to worry about hurting me.'

She stood very confidently, her back turned to the bigger man who was going to attack her. A collective gasp was heard when Williams grasped her shoulders. However, his sense a sure win of this match was gone as she turned around and, in a matter of seconds, used a simple jujitsu move had him pinned to the mat, both wrists restrained by one of her small hands while she straddled him so he couldn't move at all.

'First thing you do when you have the vampire pinned is to bind his arms to the ground with magic. It will give you space to move. Vampires are immune against being petrified and against the killing curse, but they can't escape ropes. If you're in a hurry, I'd recommend just to cut its throat, if you're sure it's a vamp.'

Her free hand slithered over Apollo's chest, making Harry extremely jealous. It seemed like they were having dry sex. True, Harry was no big sex expert; he had never had a woman straddling him this way. To him, it was incredibly erotic to imagine a sexy warrior goddess devour him however she'd wish. When he watched her hand move over her victim's torso, he felt a heat building in him. He realised that he wanted to be at her mercy, if only just once. It would be so much better than his magazines and his hand. He tried to listen intently to what she was saying, but all he could do was to try to get control of his sex hungry mind.

He sighed in relief when she released the younger man and told the group to practice the move, as she wanted to see their technique.

He took his opportunity when he noticed that she was standing idly by, watching the Aurors follow through the steps.

Stealthily, Harry snuck up to her and, using her sudden confusion, overthrew her using the same move she had demonstrated.

'Constant vigilance, did you forget that?' he smirked when he saw her shocked expression.

She didn't answer him, she was just breathing heavily. She felt so good beneath him, so inviting to touch and she apparently had no intent to wiggle free from him or complain that she was being crushed by his weight.

'Mmm…let me check if you're not a vamp.' He whispered to her, letting his hand gently trail down from her shoulders to the swell of her breast, resting just above her heart. Harry thought he felt an increase in her heart rate, but thought nothing else of it, leaning closer to her face and letting her hot breath caress his cheek.

Slowly, he released her, even though he wished he could do something else to her. For example, take off that skimpy top and feel the perfect roundness of her breasts. Shrugging off those dirty thoughts, he swiftly stood up and offered her his hand to help her.

'Why did you do this?' her voice was a little husky, but to Harry it was the sexiest tone ever. He smiled innocently at her, figuring what reply would be good. The explanation that he just wanted to cop a feel would be the honest one, but the worst, too.

'To test you…but I still wonder why you let me win.'

'I…' her face was flushed, she seemed to be speechless.

'Never mind. Ginny's asking whether you'd like to come to dinner at our place tonight?' He knew the change of subject was sudden, but what else could he say? That he felt powerful on top of her? That he wanted to mate with her like a wild animal? He had to be proper at all cost.

'That would be nice. I haven't talked to Ginny in ages. What time?'

'Around 8 pm, Grimmauld Place…so, see you there?' After receiving an affirmative nod from Hermione, he hastily moved to the Head bathroom, as the deflating charm had started to itch a bit. A wizard could only stop his natural urges for so long and he needed a nice cold shower. If a cold one wouldn't help, he could enjoy a long, hot one, filled with fantasies. . .


	3. Chapter 3

** Here's the next chapter! WARNING! Bitchy Ginny! As always, I love to hear your comments!Don't be shy! **

Hermione had been fussing with her hair for the last half an hour. She knew that it was vain and that it shouldn't matter as it was just dinner with friends. Her naturally curly hair was a halfway manageable mess. Even straightening irons couldn't make it sleek to last for a whole day. Not that she wanted to replicate Ginny's recent hairstyle, which was featured in all the latest witch magazines.

Lowering her gaze to the vase which held all her brushes and hair accessories, she noticed a few hair sticks. Sure, it wasn't in the recent fashion, but it made her hair stay in an up-do. And as a miracle, the hairstyle went perfectly with her favourite dress- a red and gold flower print mandarin collared one which was quite modest and stopped just a little above her knee. Grabbing her coat, she disapparated to Grimmauld Place, reminding herself that Harry likes her, just as a friend sadly, no matter what she looks like.

There are only so many things a man can do when he is bored in a house with no Muggle entertainments. Reading an endless amount of books was definitely not Harry's number one form of entertainment. Oh, how Harry had wished to have a TV and a computer in the house, but Ginny didn't allow him to have one, saying she felt ill around Muggle contraptions. So, it had turned into another bullet point in Harry's 'bad husband' list.

When the doorbell rang, Harry rushed to open the door, almost tripping over Tipsy on the way.

When he opened the door, he had to hold his breath. Hermione looked so beautiful to him, prettier than any other woman before. He wished that he could push away a stray lock of hair from her face and kiss her wind-flushed cheeks. Taking control of his improper thoughts, he finally managed to string together a coherent sentence.

'Come in, you'll get cold standing outside.' It was a true act of self control to not add that he could easily warm her up, just in case she felt cold already.

'Thank you. You seem a bit breathless. Did I interrupt something?' Hermione asked, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

'No, no…I rushed to the door to let you in, as the elf might've forgotten that we're expecting guests.' He couldn't tell her that the truth was he had actually spent all day pondering on how it had felt to be on top of her and how his mind wouldn't stop conjuring images of him pulling up her workout top and feeling her luscious curves.

Still lost in his thoughts he realised that he was now helping her take off her coat, and she was not objecting. However, standing so close behind her made his thoughts stick on the sensual side, so he quickly moved away to place her coat on the rack.

'Would you like to have a drink while we wait for Ginny to come down?' he asked, forcing himself not to notice how nicely the dress fit her. Gryffindor colours were definitely hers. Made him wonder whether her underwear was the same colour, he chastised himself about that. He was not supposed to think of his best friend's knickers.

'What would you like to drink?' he tried to get into causal small talk whilst walking to the small bar shelf in the corner of the lounge.

'I think a fire whiskey would be nice, if you have it.' Actually, Hermione never drank alcohol before dinner, but this time she needed it. Having Harry in a homely setting in such a relaxed atmosphere was her undoing.

Harry took his time pouring the drinks, as he tried to avoid the inevitable sensual torture of sitting next to Hermione on the couch. The first sips of the fire whiskey relaxed him considerably, so it was very easy for him to talk about most anything that came to his mind, without worrying whether the topic was smart and fashionable. During the chat, they became more comfortable on the couch, so Hermione had leaned back more, thus giving Harry a good view of her shapely legs and the lacy top of her stockings. He knew that Hermione would never have sexual thoughts about him, so she wouldn't intentionally tease him, however, he wished that things were different. He felt such a pull towards Hermione. His mind was reeling with all the things he wanted to do to her and with her.

With Ginny, things had been different. He had let her seduce him, and truthfully, it is not difficult to seduce a hormonal teenage boy. He was a little sad that she wasn't a virgin when he first had had her. The sex wasn't great and the longer their relationship went on, the duller it got. He had married her in hopes of having a family like the Weasleys, but it didn't happen. Ginny didn't want to hear any suggestion about trying for a baby, saying that her social life was more important than his stupid wishes. So yes, in hopes to achieve what he wished for, Harry had always been faithful to Ginny, only drowning more and more in his own personal hell.

For the last month, Hermione had always been on his mind. She was everything he truly ever wanted in a woman- smart, powerful, yet so caring and loving. She never called him stupid or reprimanded him that he was too fat. And she understood and adored his work- that was very important to him and made him feel special. Ginny always blabbered that he should quit the Auror job and just enjoy the lavish life of the high society. He thought that fighting against any bad creatures and wizards was more important than strolling around a party in formal 'dress robe number one hundred' from your closet.

His wonderful Hermione understood the importance of Auror work and always helped him go through all the new law suggestions from the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Harry had felt guilty for keeping her in the office for such long hours, even though he confessed that he really enjoyed her company. Their discussion of the paperwork over Muggle takeaway made him feel happier than he had felt in ages. It was all so simple, so wonderful. With each day passing, he realised more and more how sexy Hermione was. Sure, she dressed modestly for the office; however no fabric could keep his mind from fantasising about her. He felt passion for Hermione; he wanted to ravish her like he had never done anyone else.

Was he being a bad person by thinking this? Ginny seemed only to be interested in his Gringotts account, she never cared how he felt and the only thing she ever did was reprimand him for the many things she didn't like about him. And that had turned into almost all the conversations they had had recently.

Speaking of the devil...pardon, the wife...and a singsong voice rang through the room and interrupted Harry's comfortable reverie of secretly staring at Hermione.

'Sorry I'm late dears, but I had to finish my styling.' Ginny strolled in the room and her look made Hermione's jaws drop.

Ginny's ginger hair was a mass of unruly corkscrew curls, held together by a neon pink and orange headband. Her make up continued the colour theme, together with the large orange plastic earrings. If that wasn't enough of clashing colours, her dress was a huge tent-like maxi dress in the same neon pink and orange colour scheme. The rows of orange and pink plastic pearl necklaces completed this utter carnival look.

Hermione thought that Ginny was possibly going to a costume party. Why would someone wear something like this on an average day? Harry knew better. His wife had been changing her dress styles every month, so he was rather immune it. Ginny's styles were all the work of some guy called Schmoozy-what not, Harry couldn't remember the exact name, but the only visit to that stylist had left Harry scarred for life. The stylist was obviously gay and had his eyes set on Harry. Harry had dealt with such admirers, but it was a bit unsettling to have himself touched most inappropriately in the name of improving his style. Needless to say, he had made a run from the salon as soon as Ginny had left him to try on the suggested new casual style- tight gold leather pants and an even tighter maroon t-shirt. He shuddered at the memory. Ever since then, he had stuck to Madam Malkins suggestions, not taking into account Ginny's continuous outbursts about him being shamefully out of fashion and embarrassing their social status.

'So, did I dazzle you? Saccharine said I'd turn everyone's heads! Millie and Pansy will be so jealous when I arrive at Bora Bora tomorrow! But enough about me now! I'm a good hostess so let's proceed to dinner!' Having said that, she left the room in a flourish of orange and pink stripes.

'Umm…shall we go to dinner then?' Harry asked Hermione, hoping that she didn't want to leave yet.

'Of course, let's go. Wouldn't be nice to leave her waiting.' Hermione chuckled and took Harry's outstretched arm. It felt so good to her to have him near, even if just in a friendly touch. It was pure torture to have the man of her dreams so close yet unreachable. She chastised her mind from reeling on to dirty thoughts and concentrated on the image of Apollo.

She didn't know how she became seated at the table, but Harry was sitting at her right and Ginny opposite them. Ginny was chattering something about a day spent shopping and how everyone was going to envy her, but Hermione couldn't concentrate at all. She had to keep wondering what Harry found so amazing in Ginny. That woman was so shallow and it felt like her only interests were shopping and cosmetics. Stealing a glance at Harry, she realised that he wasn't listening to Ginny either. Instead, he was absent-mindedly whirling around a piece of carrot and some pitiful peas in his soup.

To say that the food that was served was soup would be a good stretch from reality. Did a bit of vegetable flavoured water and a few pieces of carrot and peas substitute a soup?

'Oh, I see you're interested in the soup. It is a wonderful low-calorie detox dish. You know it has no fat, no salt, just a lot of fibre.' Ginny's chattering got louder and now Hermione was actually listening. What? Was this supposed to be good food?

'Yes, sounds quite amazing,' Hermione answered, not wishing to be rude.

'So, Hermione dear, what have you been doing these last years?' Ginny asked, her neon orange talons clutching a crystal water glass.

'I studied at Salem, I have a Defence Mistress title now, it's…' she didn't manage to finish as Ginny interrupted her.

'It's so bland you know, once the bookworm, forever the bookworm,' Ginny sighed.

'You don't understand. Hermione has amazing skills and our whole department is lucky to have her. Salem Defence Masters are extremely sought after,' Harry piped in, as if he had suddenly awakened from his soup induced coma.

'Yada, yada…what a bore. Have you at least gotten married or have a boyfriend?' Ginny asked obviously bored and ignoring Harry's words.

'Umm…no. I haven't had time to look.' Hermione blushed, feeling embarrassed. Could she tell Ginny the truth that the only love of her life was already married?

'Well, it's obvious. With your looks you certainly aren't going to find anyone, ' Ginny drawled, smiling sweetly.

'What's wrong with my looks?' Hermione asked, wondering that maybe tonight she had made some unmistakable faux pas.

'Look, I'm going to be honest with you, as I'm your friend and want only the best for you,' Ginny said thoughtfully. 'How much do you weigh?'

'When I did the mediwitch check upon joining the department I was at 152 lbs.'

'Gods, that's so fat,' the redhead exclaimed condescendingly.

Hermione blushed deeply. Did she really look that horrid without realizing it?

'Ginevra, you know very well know that Hermione is_not_ fat. Your twisted image is not for everyone,' Harry said angrily, glaring at his wife while he gently patted Hermione's leg under the table.

'Look who's speaking. You, yourself, are too fat, also.'

Harry was about to interrupt Ginny, but she held up her hand. 'You need to lose at least forty pounds to look even remotely fashionable. And I don't care what your mediwitch says.'

Hermione's anger was flaring. How could Ginny say that to her husband? In Hermione's opinion, Harry was just perfect. Tall, muscular…just gorgeous.

'I didn't want to offend you sweethearts, I was just stating the facts.' With a wave of Ginny's wand, the soup bowls were exchanged for the main course. Which turned out to be one tiny potato, a piece of chicken breast, and a few sticks of celery put into whole teaspoonful of yogurt.

'Anyway, even without the needed weight loss, Hermione, you could look almost as good as me. You know, I attend the salon of Saccharine Schmoozeekatzi and he does wondrous makeovers. His schedule is usually full, and he charges five hundred galleons for the first consultation, but I think that I could get him to do one for you for free, seeing the poor state you're in.'

Hermione almost choked on her piece of papery chicken. She didn't want to look like a clown and pay a fortune for it, too.

'I think Hermione looks beautiful and she doesn't need to go to that Schmoozy guy,' Harry said in an angry tone.

'Well, you have no fashion sense, either, Harry, my love.'

Harry sighed loudly. What could he do? His wife was clearly out of line and extremely impolite. He had thought that her mingling with the pureblood and high society crowd hadn't changed her too drastically, but how wrong he had been. This realisation was so painful for him, especially since Hermione was getting hurt by his wife's hateful words. To him, Hermione was beautiful and interesting, and all the other good things which Ginny wasn't. Then the truth hit him like a stray bludger- he hadn't married a person, he had married his fantasy and hope of having a happy family, which was now just as real as a house made of soap bubbles- non-existent.

'So, no more huffing and puffing at the table, children,' Ginny said in a mock soothing tone. 'We all are capable of stomaching the truth as adults.'

Hermione wanted to leave. This was a farce, not a dinner with friends. But could she just leave? She'd hurt Harry's feelings by not accepting his wife. But the slag wasn't a wife worthy of him. Harry needed love and care, not this hateful bitch.

'Hermione, I have a suggestion for an organization you could create, as S.P.E.W was such a mind blowing success. What about founding the Society for Saving Bookworm Spinsters? I know this doesn't make a wonderful abbreviation, but at least you'd find some friends with common interests.'

This was it. Hermione's patience broke. How dare Ginny make fun of her life? She knew that Harry couldn't do anything as his retorts were being unheard by Ginny.

'I'm sorry, Harry, I hope you'll understand why I did it.'

Looking at Harry's confused emerald eyes she wandlessly sent the plates flying straight to Ginny's face. Checking her result, she quickly disapparated to the hallway, picked up her coat and went back to her home.

'Harry Potter! You will fire this insolent crude from your department this very moment! I don't want to hear from that slag anymore!' Ginny shrieked, trying to extract a celery piece from her hair.

'I will not fire her, and I can assure you that Hermione will not be subjected to your company ever again,' he said in a strict tone, suppressing a laugh. The food on Ginny's face actually made her look better.

'I expect you to have a huge apology present ready when I return from Bora Bora. Actually, I'm glad I got rid of her so quickly, my portkey leaves at midday, so it's very early and I need my beauty sleep. I do not wish to have your company either.'

Huffing, she excited the room, a piece of chicken beautifully sliding down her back.

Hoping that Hermione hadn't left yet, Harry ran to the hallway, hoping that she'd still be there so he could apologise properly. However, the only thing he found there was his house elf, Tipsy, who was hitting her head against the wall and crying. Brilliant, his wife had even managed to hurt the poor house elf.

'I…I'm sorry for being bad house elf, Harry Potter ,sir…' the elf cried, continuing to shake.

'It's not your fault. Don't punish yourself.' He tried to soothe the poor being.

'It is. Dobby always said that it is very important to make sure you, sir, and your friends are served best. But the mistress doesn't know that! She orders me to serve vile foods. That no good for you sir, I know so!' the elf wouldn't stop crying.

'Hush, all will be better. You can serve me the foods you like, okay?'

'But the Mistress is no good for you, sir. Dobby always said that Harry Potter needs to be with the great Hermione. Hermione good for house elf, Hermione good for great hero, too!' Tipsy was shaking so badly now, only stopping to hit her head against the wall.

Harry pulled the poor elf away from the wall before it could get hurt seriously.

'You are a good elf and I forbid you to punish yourself. Now, go to your room and calm down. I won't need you anymore tonight,' he ordered Tipsy and the elf disappeared with a silent pop a second later.

Why was his life such a nightmare? What would it have been if he had chosen Hermione, not Ginevra? Would he be a happy wizard with possibly a family with children? He didn't know. All the possibilities were making his head hurt, so he decided to not seek a solution tonight, but take the coward's way out- a bottle of fire whiskey did help to numb the pain. And tomorrow would be a new day. He didn't know what it would bring, but one thing was sure- his wife was leaving for a two week detox spa holiday. It would cost him at least three thousand Galleons, but he wished he could send her away forever.

_ I'm really curious about your predictions for the next chapter! Love,Lucia._


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, here's the chapter! Warning-adult situations! **

**Enjoy! **

Harry was rolling around his bed, fighting for sleep. The Firewhiskey he had drunk didn't help him relax at all. He had never before felt so alone and unappreciated. Sure, Ginevra had started to pick on him after the first week of their marriage. At first he thought she was just kidding, but as more and more time passed by, he came to realise that she was just after his name and Gringotts account.

Why was he so unworthy to be loved? Maybe the Dursleys had been right, maybe he just was some kind of stupid freak. As he reckoned now, the most stupid thing he'd done was to get into a magically binding marriage. It could only be broken if either parties agree on incompatibility, or the marriage is null and void due to breaking some ancient law. He hadn't researched marriage legislations before the wedding as he was sure that everything would turn out picture perfect.

Someone had looked so perfect tonight, however. Harry wondered where his eyes had been all these years, as he had never before noticed how gorgeous Hermione was. He really had wanted to rip that clingy dress off her and see her knickers.

In hopes of clearing his mind of the teasing thoughts, he took three long swigs of Firewhiskey and attempted to put the drained bottle back on the nightstand, succeeding after the third attempt only. He burrowed into his Gryffindor themed covers and instantly fell into an alcohol induced sleep.

His dreams were nothing but a grey fog, until he heard a soft voice calling him.

'Harry, my love, you're still up waiting for me?' he recognised the voice as Hermione's but his breath stopped when he saw her.

She was clad in a short red silk robe which was tied loosely on her waist, revealing a gold and black lacy bra and a tiny thong. Swallowing hard, he managed to regain his voice at last.

'What are you doing here?' he croaked, his gaze still fixed on her cleavage.

'I came to you because you want me, my silly darling,' she sat down on the bed, so close that she was almost sitting on his lap. She edged even closer, putting her hands around his neck and leaning in for a kiss.

Her lips touched his, first tender, then she urged him to part his lips and her tongue started a gentle exploration of his mouth.

The kiss ended all too soon for Harry's liking, but he realised that her hands were now trying to pull off his shirt. He gave in, as in a trance, watching her kissing every new inch of his exposed skin. Each kiss was scorching; he let out a silent moan.

'Make love to me Harry,' she breathed, nipping his neck. 'Make love to me all night long.'

'All you want me to do, I'll do it.' he breathed, his hands scrabbling for the clasp of her bra and finally releasing her

She shimmied off her robe and the skimpy thong, too. Devouring her exceptional body with his gaze, he tore off his boxers. He wanted to be skin to skin with her, so he pulled her on top of him, his lips gently kissing her neck.

His hardness was at her wet entrance and he was ready to thrust in…

Suddenly, Hedwig's screech awoke him. He was lying on the floor with one hand clutching his red silk comforter. What was worse, his boxers felt wet and sticky. Getting up to his feet, he looked at the clock and ran to the shower. He was going to be quite late for work if he didn't hurry up. But it wasn't what worried him.

The problematic thing was how real this dream about Hermione had been, her delicious curves revealed, and her hot womanhood waiting for him…

Needless to say, he got a hard on again, but having no time to relive himself, he cast the deflating spell again. It should be illegal for Hermione to be so attractive, he thought. Where had he been looking all these years? If he had been a wiser man, he'd have a delicious woman in his life and bed. Now, he had to cope with whatever was thrown at him.

And maybe he should tell Hermione to wear the Auror standard issue training gear, not the little skimpy American university thing. On the other hand, what would the reason be to forbid her to wear it? Could he just go to her and tell her she's giving him a painful hard on? Wouldn't be too good, he thought. He was quite proud of his man bits and didn't want to get them hexed off.

Hermione sat in her office, not really looking at the report she had prepared for Harry. He was supposed to pick it up for the Heads of Departments meeting, which was going to start in ten minutes from now. It was frankly unusual for Harry to be late; in the time she's been working here, he had regularly been one of the first to arrive at the office. Maybe he was just giving a long-winded and hot goodbye to his wife?

Hermione sighed deeply. Why was Harry staying with that wench who had no sense of decorum or fashion, either? Maybe he was a closet masochist, she thought, but quickly let that thought go; Harry always had a rather nice and tender heart.

Speaking of the devil, (or rather the gorgeous green eyed angel), she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She jumped and lunged for her wand, when a familiar voice soothed her.

'Easy now, Hermione… It's just me, Harry. I didn't want to startle you, but you were so deep in thought that you didn't notice me standing in the doorway…'

'Don't be sorry, Harry!' she smiled at him and looked into his beautiful eyes.

'I just feel so sorry for yesterday. You know, I thought she's just being mean to me and not everyone else. After that I couldn't sleep, thinking of all the cruel things she said. I should've done something about it, I feel like a coward now and…' he cast his eyes downward. It wasn't going like he thought it would. Even to himself, he sounded like a blabbering fool.

'I can very well stand up for myself. And I am not sorry for what I did to her.' She said determinedly.

'Don't be,' he smiled. 'I was wondering if you're free tonight. I could make up for the horrendous meal we had yesterday?' he asked, his voice full with too much hope.

'I did plan took cook some lasagne and watch a video tonight. If you want to go to my little place?' she asked, with an uncertain tone. Could she invite the man she loved over to her place? It wasn't like they'd be doing anything illicit. A film and home cooked food were normal things friends did, right?

'That would be brilliant! If you're ok with it…' he trailed off. 'Of course, we could go somewhere else, too. Don't think I'm a cheapskate.'

'Merlin, Harry! I know you're not a scrooge! Just come back from the Heads meeting by five and we'll Apparate to my place. How does that sound?'

'I'll get out of that stupid meeting as quick as I can. Oh, and before I forget,' he leaned down, his face now so very close to hers. She thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her, but he just put a paper bag on her desk and straightened up again.

'I got you your favourite cappuccino and crème éclairs from the small café where we go to lunch. As I will be in the meetings all day, I don't want you to miss out on your food.'

She wanted to kiss him senseless. He was such an amazing, caring man. Not to mention that it should be forbidden for him to look so sexy, with his dishevelled raven hair and sheepish smile. Hermione tore her gaze away from Harry's face and took the folder with the reports she had prepared for him.

'Here. It's a summary report about your department's work this week. Copies of it have been sent to the needed recipients, too.'

'Hermione, you're my angel! You know you didn't have to do it, it's not really your job.' Then, going on an impulse, he kissed her cheek. It was just a quick, chaste brush of his lips against her peachy soft skin, but it made a jolt of electricity run through his veins.

'Umm, I'd better go now or else everyone will think I'm intolerably late.'

And with that, he turned and left her office quickly.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh, watching his retreating form and taking note how smashing he looked in the tailored dark blue suit. She hadn't expected him to kiss her. Ok, it wasn't really a sexually intended kiss; but it left her skin tingling, like it was scorching slowly. His lips had felt so soft. She had never thought he'd do something like this…

Hermione tried to fight her daydreaming with simple means- work and a little bit more work. In between that she drank the coffee and indulged in the éclairs, this time they tasted much better than ever before. Maybe it was because Harry had brought them especially for her? She had to stop acting like a giddy schoolgirl. Harry didn't like her _that way._ Period.

'Hermione?' a smooth, silky voice awoke her from her contemplations.

'Huh?' she looked up and found herself looking into two gorgeous green eyes. Unfortunately, these were the second most gorgeous eyes and belonged to Apollo.

'I came to take you out to lunch. I know I couldn't do it all week because my assignments, but I'll make up to you.' He smiled tenderly.

'I don't need to have lunch,' she pointed at a half-eaten éclair. 'I already had something.'

'I know you have a sweet tooth, but that's hardly a proper lunch. And even you don't want anything substantial, please do me the honour and keep me company?'

How could she tell him to go away and let her wallow in her daydream about Harry? A stunning, single man was begging for her attention, it was like a sign from the Gods that she should concentrate on someone who could actually be with her.

'Alright, alright, don't do the puppy eyes on me. I'll come!'

Even though she knew in her mind that Apollo was the perfect gentleman and overall absolutely charming, she just couldn't get her mind off the little kiss Harry gave her. That impressed her much more than Apollo's intelligent conversation and lunch at the fanciest Wizarding restaurant in London.

And she didn't remember a word of the conversation she had with Apollo, it seemed that every well thought-out topic paled in comparison to Harry's cute blunders and blabbering.

And now she was absolutely anxious, because it was ten minutes past five and Harry was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had decided to not spend the evening with her?

'Sorry I'm late. The bloke from the Sports Department just couldn't stop talking-' Harry came rushing into her office just as she was about to leave.

'It's alright. I thought something came up so...'

'So you thought I'd leave my best friend alone without explanation why I broke a promise?' he asked, his eyes looking at her intensely.

She didn't know what to say, so she remained silent and followed him to the Apparition Point. She was going home with Harry! Sure, in a 'just-as-friends' way, but still… She was getting way too giddy again.

'Apparate us to your place,' Harry's softly spoken demand snapped her back to reality and she wished she had found herself longer in Harry's embrace than just the few seconds of Apparating.

Harry looked around Hermione's small but cosy flat. It felt like home to him. It wasn't furnished with soulless modern designer furniture; it had just the right balance of modern and old. The books strewn all around reminded him of her love of knowledge and it brought back memories of Hogwarts when they both had been happy and carefree. He heard her hum a tune in the kitchen and walked trance-like in her direction. She had changed into a loose sundress once they had reached her house. Truth be told, he liked the form-fitting office suit more than this nice, but extremely modest dress. He knew it was wrong to contemplate about his friend's curves, but… a little fantasy wouldn't hurt.

'Could you open the bottle of wine? I'll take the lasagne out of the oven.'

This was exactly how he had imagined life at home. The nice curve her bottom made when she bent over was a plus. Such a big one that he almost forgot to open the bottle of wine.

'Should we do it in the kitchen or the living room?' she asked, still bent over to pick up the tray from the oven.

'What did you mean?' he asked, with his voice uncertain. Harry was glad she didn't see his flushed face as her back was turned to him. His filthy mind had converted her innocent and normal question into a dirty invitation.

'I was just wondering whether you'd like to have dinner in the living room whilst watching the film or here at the kitchen table.'

'I think in the living room will be fine. I haven't seen a movie in ages! Here, let me help you,' he levitated the wine bottle in front of him and took one of the plates from her hands. When their fingers brushed, he felt another jolt of electricity rush through his spine, but he shrugged it off as a product of his overactive imagination.

They watched the film, (something about unrequited love) and chatted amicably over the lasagne and later over a tub of ice cream. The wine was flowing as they opened a second bottle.

The movie had just ended but Harry didn't want to leave. It was just too wonderful and Hermione looked too good.

'Ah, I love that actor! He's so gorgeous,' Hermione sighed when the credits began to roll.

'That makes me feel even un-sexier,' Harry said quietly. He hadn't intended to voice his thoughts aloud. Hermione didn't need to hear what a loser he thought was.

'What? You think you're not sexy? What a load of crap!' Hermione exclaimed, moving to sit closer to him. Her hand ran over his thigh and a giggle escaped her lips.

'I'll show you just how sexy you are…'

Never in million years had Harry expected Hermione's next move…

**For whom do you feel more sorry- Apollo or Harry? And what is going to be Hermione's next move? Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello loves! Here's your new chapter! ** **I hope you enjoy it and if you do add to favs and alerts so you don't miss and update!**

Chapter 5

Taking a deep breath and gathering her wine-induced Gryffindor courage, Hermione leaned closer to Harry and crashed her lips to his.

The kiss was quick, but intense, her lips and tongue exploring his slightly parted lips. It felt so good to her, just to kiss him like this, but it wasn't nearly enough. She wanted more and she would have to get it, as tonight was her only chance to sample the love of her life in an intimate embrace. It was better to be with him once and cherish the memory than dream of how it could've been.

'Hermione, why did you…?' he asked breathless, actually unable to form a coherent thought, much less a proper spoken sentence.

'Why did I kiss you?' she asked, her hands now resting on his chest, 'Because I wanted to.'

'You don't have to pity me, really' he cast his eyes away from hers, away from her inviting lips, but he could not escape the heat of her body when she slowly straddled him.

'I don't pity you, I desire you. I want to make you feel like the incredibly sexy man you are. If you say no now, I'll understand and let you go; I don't want to force you…'

'Merlin, I want you, too…' he whispered, not believing that everything happening now was real. 'I've been thinking about you ever since you started working in my department… I thought you'd never want me _that_ way…'

'Shhh. No more speeches. This night is for us.' She silenced him, and then crushed her lips against his again.

This time, he was responding to her with all the need of a starving man. He couldn't believe his luck. The most gorgeous witch desired him; and he had wanted her for so long. Right now, it didn't matter to him that he was married and that she had an admirer waiting.

Ginny had never been half as passionate as Hermione, of that he was positive. His wife was the only woman he had ever been with, so he felt like a virgin under Hermione's touch, as her every caress and kiss awoke new sensations.

The sensations heightened when she removed his shirt and tie. With trembling hands, he slid the straps of her dress down her shoulders.

'Eager, are we?' she smiled at him seductively and took off the offending dress with a quick move.

'You're gorgeous,' he breathed, adoring her delicious body, clad only in a bra and knickers, which looked suspiciously similar to the ones he had seen on her in his dream. Slowly, he traced his hands over her sides, feeling her smooth skin. Harry didn't dare to attempt to remove the last scraps of cloth which covered her skin.

'Maybe we should go to the bedroom?' She whispered in his ear, her suggestion sending shivers down his spine.

'Are you sure?' she rasped. 'You don't have to… I mean…'

'I want to explore you. This couch is too narrow to give us room to play, don't you think?' she asked.

He was speechless, so he just followed as she took his hand and willed to stay asleep long enough to get to the more exciting bits. On the one hand, his mind registered that all of this was far too real. He could feel the spark between them, even when she was just holding his hand when she led him to the bedroom, but it was still too good to be true. Why did this gorgeous half-naked woman want to get him into her bed? He never thought that Hermione would really want him. It was just so perfect. And only dreams were perfect, that's what he believed.

But right now, he didn't want to think as her delicious lips were devouring his, once again, this time dared to be bolder and let his tongue snake into her hot mouth. She moaned and pressed her body more into his, it was more than he could bear at this moment. His pants felt much too tight, but this wasn't about his needs, he wanted her to be satisfied. He was quite sure he was doing a good job, but he was flabbergasted when he felt her pushing him away. However, his back hit a soft mattress and not the hardwood floor.

Looking at his bewildered expression, she laughed softly and crawled on to the bed to straddle him.

'It's time we got into a horizontal position, I think' she murmured and started kissing his chest. 'You're so gorgeous, Harry.'

'Maybe we should turn off the light? I don't want to scare you away with… you know…umm…' he blushed and his gaze fixated on her hand at the belt buckle.

'I want to see you, all of you. Don't be ashamed. You're gorgeous to me, no matter what you think.'

'You might think otherwise… it's…' he didn't manage to finish the sentence as he felt her hand caress his engorged manhood.

'It feels wonderful, Harry. Please let me see it?' she whispered; the desire and longing obvious in her voice.

'Do as you want to, I'm yours.' He breathed unable to form more words.

These words where her undoing and she vanished the rest of his clothes with a hurried, whispered spell. She stopped for a moment to gaze at him in all his glory. She adored every inch of him; her attention was especially guided towards his proud eight inch manhood.

'Harry, you're more perfect than I've ever imagined, you shouldn't be afraid of showing yourself.'

'You don't what this means to me,' he pulled her closer and gave her a scorching kiss. 'You're an amazing woman, Hermione. So gorgeous, so…' his words were lost when he began to litter her neck with small kisses. Slowly, he undid the hooks of her bra and released her full breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He had only seen such inviting curves in the dirty magazines, as Ginny was very flat-chested and proud of it. He'd never thought he'd get a chance to devour such divine curves, as he wasn't one prone to have an affair.

But Hermione was different. There was something unexplainable between them. It was almost like he felt his soul being touched. Yes, he knew that if a powerful witch and wizard got together their magic would react, but it wasn't just a spark, it was like he had died and gone to heaven.

Her hands were caressing his body so perfectly, he felt like exploding right now, but he had to hold back. They hadn't done much more than kissing and caressing each other and he desperately wanted to be inside of her.

'Hermione, I need you… I don't think I can hold back any longer…' he pleaded.

Not waiting for any further instruction, she vanished her knickers and impaled her aching core over his manhood. It felt so good for her, his girth stretching her. His thrusts were quick and erratic, their breathing quick and their moans growing louder every second. He was desperately holding on to her hips and enthralled by the jiggling of her breasts. It was like a pleasurable torture and he couldn't hold on any longer so he released his seed deep into her core. He knew that he had not lasted long enough to give her enough pleasure, but she was just too hot for her own good.

'I'm so sorry, I should've lasted longer.' He looked away; he just couldn't bear if she'd look with disgust at him. He wished he was a better lover, but he just be this time. He hadn't had any sex for over six months, so it was just reasonable to last long, but would she understand?

'You were still amazing,' she whispered in his ear and the started to kiss his neck.

'You're not angry at me?' he asked, surprise evident in his eyes.

'No, you silly thing! For what should I be angry at you?'

'For not being satisfied properly?' he inquired gently, afraid that she'd just kick him out of the bed.

'Harry, I loved to be with you, and it was wonderful to see you let go. This is not an exam, an even if it was, I'll give you an 'Outstanding', alright?' she smiled cheekily at him and reached for the duvet.

'Well, thank you, Professor Granger,' he replied with a haughty tone, whilst pulling her closer to him and nuzzling into her neck.

'Mr. Potter, you certainly are something,' she chuckled, pressing herself closer to his hot body. It felt so good to be near her love.

'And what am I?'

'An absolutely irresistible little prat,' her hand snaked around his back and she slapped his bum.

In one swift movement, he rolled them over so he was on top of her. It felt good to be in control over her. He just wanted to prove her that he was a better lover than in their first time. He already felt himself getting hard again.

''I think something's poking my leg.' She remarked with a giggle. 'Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?'

'Such cheek will not be tolerated, 'he growled, but his eyes still held a playful glint. In one swift movement, he entered her again. This time, he would do his best to satisfy. If her moans and whimpers were anything to go by, he was on the right track.

They made love for hours that night, he lost track of how many times, but he had never been more satisfied and happy in his whole life. She was just perfect, so passionate and responsive to his touch.

They fell asleep by the crack of dawn. For a few moments, he just watched her sleep and suddenly, he realised that Hermione was the woman meant for him. If only he hadn't been so stupid and married that wench. Harry decided that he would talk with Hermione about furthering their relationship. Then he let the exhaustion take him over and he fell asleep, his dreams filled with the gorgeous witch he was holding in his arms.

When Hermione awoke her gaze drifted to the alarm clock on her dressing table and it informed her it was well past midday. But it didn't bother her at all, as she had awoken in the arms of her love. He was so gorgeous, perfect, in other words, the best man for her in the whole world. Of course, she knew that this night had been the only one she had with him, but it was still better to be with him once than never.

'Morning, love,' his husky mumble shook her out of her thoughts. 'Why do you look so serious? You don't regret last night now, do you?' he asked, his voice cautious.

'No, I will always cherish it. I was just thinking that it's been ages since I've slept so long.' She replied with a genuine smile. How long had she dreamed to see him like this, in her bed?

'Well, I did wear you out, I reckon,' he chuckled. 'But can I make up for it by cooking us breakfast?' He had the most adorable puppy dog look now and she would've agreed to anything he'd offer.

'That's a deal then,' he slid out of the bed and located his boxers on a chair near by and slipped them on. 'I don't guarantee a five star meal, but I'll do my best. You stay in bed and relax.'

She watched him leave the bedroom in a slow stroll and sighed happily. This was just like a scene from a picture book. Their real life situations didn't matter right now. She went to the bathroom to freshen up as she expected another love making session after breakfast and wanted to look good for him.

Time passed and Harry still hadn't gotten back from the kitchen. At first she assumed he was just fussing with breakfast, but as the smell of burning bacon wafted through the flat, Hermione was sure something had gone wrong.

'Harry, are you alright?' she called, but no answer was returned.

Entering the kitchen, she saw the smoking pan and a few broken eggs on the floor. But Harry was nowhere to be seen. Alarmed, she ran to the living room and then to bedroom and bathroom. He was gone; she realised and began to sob.

How could she be so naïve and think he wanted her? She was just a shag and that's it. She didn't mean anything to him. What he didn't know was that he meant the world to her.

She had begun cleaning the kitchen when a loud hoot shocked her. Looking up, she saw a majestic owl hovering above her. It was some exotic kind as she hadn't seen it before in the menagerie, and it had a medallion of a family crest around its neck. The owl landed gracefully on the counter and deposited a bouquet of a dozen beautiful red roses as well as a letter.

When she tore open the intricate seal to read the letter written on the finest parchment, her eyes were flooded with tears. What had she done last night?

_Whose owl was it? Any guesses? And where did Harry go? I love reviews! _


	6. Chapter 6

I promised one of my readers that I haven't abandoned this story, I was just tweaking the future plot for long

**I promised one of my readers that I haven't abandoned this story, I was just tweaking the future plot for long. I hope you all like it. Reviews are very much appreciated! **

Coward. Coward. Bloody chicken shit coward. Those words rang endlessly in Harry's head like an endless mantra. Did an adult man just take the run in the morning after spending a passionate night with his illicit lover. Well, at least the men's magazines he had been reading were always pointing out that one had to keep cool and don't feel any emotional turmoil after great sex. If only that was so simple.

It was different when some fangirl tried to be seductive and grope him at some official gala he had to be. Then Harry knew that the woman was just doing the attempt to grope and grind due to his fame. The moves never enticed him, yet again, he had been deep into belief that Ginny was the only one for him.

Oh, how wrong he had been, he admitted to himself, grabbing a handful of greasy chips. Going to a burger restaurant had always helped him to think, as it was an odd favourite eating out spot. Maybe it was because as a kid, he had always wished he'd get all the food Dudley did. His mind was a complete turmoil. Why was he thinking about how he felt when he got Dudley's leftovers?

But Harry had felt like he was discarded in his marriage. Ginny only wanted him to do a lot of publicity, making her always the press' darling. He hated it, he wanted a quiet life, not paparazzi-wizards haunting them. Yes, he'd even be happy to put up with that, if their relationship had been better.

Ginny had been the only woman Harry had been with till yesterday night. He remembered how nervous and excited he was in his first time and the slight disappointment in finding out that she hadn't been a virgin like him back then. In their first time, she had been quite stiff and wasn't responding well to his attempts to entice her more, he had chalked it down to her being a scared virgin. But as time passed by, she was still the same in bed.

No matter how hard he tried, using all the tips he had read and heard, but she got more and more distant and later, she didn't even want him to kiss her.

On the outside, everyone believed that they were the perfect couple, the Weasleys still believing that Harry had been Ginny's only lover. Their wedding had been rushed after the end of the War, as Arthur wanted Ginny to be made 'an honest woman' as soon as possible.

And Harry had agreed. He always did what he was supposed to do. Kill Voldemort? Check. Be the wizarding world's poster boy? Check. Marry the woman he was supposed to? Check. Sleep with the most amazing and gorgeous woman on this planet? Check.

Yes, the last point made him a bad boy. But sometimes, he reckoned, being a little wee bit bad didn't hurt. Even if it was wrong. So very, very wrong.

Hermione was a goddess. Better than any of the page three models Harry had fantasized about…. Her luscious curves and hunger for his touch had ignited a passion he hadn't known he had. It had felt like Hermione's body was like a fine instrument under his clumsy hands. It had not been awkward, quite the opposite-she had taught him what pleasured her and thus giving him the most mind blowing sexual experience.

But the cold harsh truth was…that she wasn't his woman. Harry knew that every moment with her was like a taste of the forbidden fruit, as she was supposed to be with a man who could give her everything and make her an honest woman.

That was the reason why Harry had made a mad dash to get away when he had seen Williams' owl. It had been the reality check of the blissful morning.

With a huff, he binned the leftover chips and decided to go to the cinema, to see whether there was an action movie on. Getting drunk wouldn't be a good idea. He might get the courage to go to her and explain. Life was easier when he could just play a scared chicken, right?

'

Hermione knew that crying over Harry's sudden departure was a waste of tears. Nothing could've happened to him, after all., he was the wizard to end the reign of one of the most powerful dark wizards the world had ever seen. So unless he was abducted by a love-sick bunch of fluffy pigmy puffs, he was not in danger, rather he had run like many cowardly men do after a one night stand.

But it wouldn't get her down. It was just the thing she needed to taint the idolised image in her head. Yes, she still loved him with that illogical part of her mind. Maybe it was the part of her which went for self-destruction or something similar, because there was no logic in it. Well, not even a sliver of logic, and she always prided herself in being in check with her feelings.

From this moment on, she would forget all her thoughts of admiring Harry and become totally professional with him. There would be no more day dreaming and 'what if' scenarios of how to eliminate Ginny in a humane way. Well, more like making her divorce Harry and move away to Zimbabwe.

Alas, it was time to forget Harry and get ready for meeting Apollo. Yes, the handsome, wonderful man who was absolutely single, well, according to the personal file anyways, and who was so good to take her mind of Harry. Why pine over something you couldn't have, if something just as good is within hand's reach?

Hermione had slicked on her light pink lip gloss right on time as the doorbell rang informing her of the arrival of her long awaited visitor.

'Hi, I'll just get my shoes, she said and stepped back to get her shoes to match her cream semi-formal dress. She struggled to bend gracefully, but never managed, as she wanted to look like a graceful lady for Apollo, not like 'one of the guys' when at work.

'Allow me,' Apollo took the fragile heels from her hand and kneeled, putting the shoes in front of her, 'this should be easier now, he said as he guided her foot into the strappy heel and closed the clasp, then did the same with the other foot.

'You didn't have to do this for me,' she said, her cheeks tinted with a light flush. When was the last time a gorgeous man had kneeled at her feet? He looked so stunning in his black formal suit, the perfect tailoring enhancing his toned build. The shy smile on his beautiful face and the sparkling green eyes really made her forget Harry.

'I only kneel for you, my most enchanting witch,' he said and gallantly kissed her hand.

She was positively taken by Apollo's charm and good manners as he guided her to the Royal Opera House in convent Garden.

'You didn't have to turn all Muggle for me, ' she blurted when they had arrived at a back alley close to the venue.

''I want to change your view of Purebloods. My family always has valued the best of both worlds, and it would be a pity to miss the excellent production of La Traviata tonight.'

Apollo's smile was so charming and reassuring as he guided her through the crowd to his family's private box. The people at the Opera House had glanced at them, and Hermione just knew that everyone was looking at him, not her. After all, who would look at an average woman if the man escorting her was fit to be a Muggle movie star?

Sitting in the private box, Apollo was absolutely gleeful. All had went well with the witch. Oh how good it was that he had had experience with other women, or otherwise he would've ended up a total fool.

Now he was sitting right next to the witch he had admired for so long. One thing had been when he had carefully collected information about her as a fan, another was to attempt to be a friend and eventually, the man in her life. It was his duty as the Williams heir to choose the best wife and mother of his future children. Neither the fact that he was a few years younger than her mattered, neither her blood status. Better half-blood than retarded Pureblood, his father always preached.

But it was difficult to see the witch as just the right choice for matrimony. She was such a warm, compelling personality that he wanted to be close to her no matter what. And she was gorgeous, so his attraction to her was both to her personality and body. The fact that he had caught a glimpse of her beige lace topped stockings was a promise that she had a sensual side, too. Not that he would bed her tonight. He would have years and years of perfect pleasure together with her, if he did everything right.

Hermione hadn't thought it would be so easy to forget Harry, but Apollo was just perfect. Now and then he would lean closer to give his comment on a part of the show and touch her arm tenderly. He had just the right amount of courtesy and touchy-feeliness in one.

After the show he had led her to a nice little Italian restaurant, where the proprietor had assumed them to be a couple in love and thus led them to a small candle lit table.

Apollo had been quiet for a while, his beautiful face graced by a shy smile, until he finally spoke.

'I know that I'll make an idiot out of myself…but never in my life I've been more silly,' he murmured, taking her hand.

'It was me who sent you the roses and sweets every week. For so long I had been besotted with your image and when you finally turned from a dream into a real person working in the same department… I suddenly felt like a coward, and I wasn't able to tell you how much I admired you face to face. So I tried to convey the message through the small tokens… always having the greatest day when I saw you enjoying the sugar quill.'

Hermione didn't know what to say straight away. So it had been Apollo, all the way, and not Harry giving her the gifts. Well, unlike Harry Apollo was just a besotted fool. And wasn't it better to have a besotted single man at your side than a married coward?

'I think that was wonderfully romantic of you, Apollo, she replied, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. 'I've always wanted a romantic man.'

'I can be anything you want, Hermione,' Apollo said, carefully phrasing the next sentence in his mind,' would you do me the honour and let me court you?'

That was a grand surprise. She would've never ever expected that to come. 'court me? But you know, we haven't even…' she blushed at her own forwardness. She could very well imagine shagging Apollo. He was a perfect Harry-substitute.

'My dear, rest assured that I do find you incredibly attractive, but I see you as much more… I want to be your friend, companion and lover. Of course, you don't have to agree to marry me right away, I want you to get to know me and all the thing I can offer you.'

'But usually men don't offer to marry me on the first date…' she mumbled, speechless. She had thought of bagging Apollo, but not on the first date.

'Well, you're the witch for me, I know it deep within my heart. I want you to give me a chance…it doesn't matter what our age is or background. All that matters is that I feel my magic humming when I'm near you.'

How could she refuse if a gorgeous wizard was offering himself on a silver platter?

'Oh, Apollo, you're so sweet. How can I refuse?' She finally succumbed to the puppy eyes look he was giving her.

'Only for you, dearest… there's so much we can tell each other, and no bttter time than the present to start…'

In all, the dinner and conversation went perfect, in Hermione's opinion. It was not time wasted, quite the opposite, she was getting to know a young charming wizard who, if she asked so, would be only hers in time.

He had dutifully escorted her back to her flat, his good manners never leaving him.

'Thank you, Apollo, for the wonderful night,' she leaned closer and pressed her lips to his. At first he was surprised but soon he answered her kiss with gentle passion. 'I'll owl you tomorrow, 'she added as she broke the kiss and turned to un-ward her door.

Neither Hermione nor Apollo noticed a dark, angry figure looming in the shadows. Once Apollo had disappeared, the stranger advanced to Hermione's door…

But far, far away from all the romance and drama in London, Ginevra Potter was enjoying her holiday. It was not a detox tour as she had made her husband believe, no it was a romp-marathon as her lover was vacationing with her. Their stay paid by the world's greatest fool- one Harry Potter.


End file.
